


Однажды вечером

by Lka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lka/pseuds/Lka
Summary: Однажды вечером после работы Гарри отправился домой. Обычный день, ничего интересного, кроме одного — Северуса не оказалось дома. Но был странный куст.Внимание! Тентакли.Герои совершеннолетние, даже куст))Ничего серьёзного.ООС, АУ





	Однажды вечером

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/7621908

Гарри переступил решётку камина, отряхивая алую мантию от пепла. Устало потягиваясь, он сделал шаг вперед, но в тот же момент, зацепившись носком сапога о ковёр, с оглушительным грохотом упал на пол. Истерично посмеиваясь над собой, он быстро встал и, взлохматив волосы, поправил сползавшие круглые очки. Затем, сменив рабочую форму на домашние джинсы с футболкой, направился к лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Он остановился. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Держась за перила, Гарри начал аккуратно спускаться вниз. 

Оглушительная тишина нагнетала обстановку. Наконец спустившись, он подошёл к двери и постучал, но не дождавшись ответа, осторожно приоткрыл ее и заглянул внутрь.  
Лаборатория, которая находилась за этой дверью, была пуста. В центре стоял большой куст в чёрном горшке, на котором отчётливо виднелись множество пуговиц. Нижние веточки, дергаясь, пытались избавиться от них, но увидев вошедшего, тут же заинтересованно потянулись в сторону Гарри.

На полу, возле деревца валялись стеклянные осколки, под которыми скопилась маленькая зелёная лужа. Гарри осторожно подошёл, продолжая оглядывать лабораторию, и присел рядом. Затем, достав палочку и взмахнув ею, пробормотал заклинание, но ничего не изменилось. Вдруг куст задёргался и листочки сильнее потянулись, стараясь прижаться и погладить Гарри. Он засмеялся, уворачиваясь от них.

— Пойдём-ка наверх, — Гарри подхватил горшок, ухнув.

— Ну ты и тяжёлый… Но, наверное, ценный. И почему один?

Листочки ластились, с усердием гладили его, некоторые веточки пытались залезть под футболку или в штаны. Пару раз Гарри даже чуть не упал из-за вредных веток, облепивших его ноги!

Он бормотал проклятия, ругался на него, но все-таки не решался оставить цветок посередине лестницы в подвале. Медленно поднимаясь, Гарри кое-как уворачивался от листьев непоседливого растения, покраснев от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

Наконец он поднялся в гостиную и поставил горшок на пол. Устало вздохнул, Гарри вытер пот со лба. Затем аккуратно отцепил ветки и, стараясь не сильно повредить растению, начал выпутываться из него. Освободившись от зеленого друга, он отошёл в сторону, как вдруг что-то схватило его за ногу. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и быстро вытащил палочку. Однако его руки схватили зелёные ветки куста и с силой обхватили запястье. Гарри плотно сжал губы, болезненно рыча и дёргаясь. Он старался любым способом освободиться, но его крепко держали. Мышцы на руках напряглись от усилий, однако ветки оказались сильнее, которые к тому же оставляли после себя хоть неглубокие, но кровоточащие царапины.

Гарри глухо зарычал и напрягся всем телом, как вдруг ноги тоже оторвало от пола. Он с ужасом посмотрел вниз — зелёные ветви куста плотно облепили его, слегка сдавливая, будто показывая, кто здесь хозяин. Но он не желал сдаваться и задёргался резче. Тогда растение сжалось сильнее и Гарри раскрыл рот в немом крике, куда сразу же залезло несколько листьев. Поттер с яростью прикусил их и закашлялся. Из листочков струйками пролил сок, оставляя после себя зелёный след с резким пряным запахом.

Гарри шумно сглотнул. Вдруг его глаза распахнулись, едва не выскакивая из орбит. Он выплюнул листья, старательно отплёвываясь. Дыхание участились. По лицу тёк пот. Закрыв глаза, он громко выдохнул и вдруг повис на ветках. Из ослабленной руки с глухим стуком выпала палочка.  
Ветки медленно разматывались, мягко поглаживая тело. Листочки ласково гладили царапины, покрывая их соком. Раны затягивались. Сок размазывался по одежде, а аромат становился гуще. Ветви осторожно поставили дрожавшего Гарри на пол, удерживая, чтобы тот не упал.

Вдруг куст в чёрном горшке засветился. Постепенно свет перешёл на ветки, и на миг вспыхнула яркая зелёная вспышка. Гарри громко простонал, и начал заваливаться в бок, словно его больше ничего не поддерживало. Но не успел он упасть, как куст снова подхватил его. Только это уже были не твёрдые ветви дерева, а мягкие и гибкие щупальца!

Они задрожали, заизгибались, будто проверяя свою способность. Вдруг резко замерли, словно опомнились, и вернулись к поглаживанию. Одно щупальце обхватило ногу и бережно скинуло домашнюю туфлю, то же самое повторилось и со второй ногой. Оно мягко провело по ступне, отчего Гарри захихикал и дёрнулся.  
Щупальце-тентакль подтянулось вверх, скользя по штанам и замерло около пояса. Покачиваясь, тентакль наблюдало со стороны, как пара щупалец тотчас стянули штаны, и затем снова заскользили вверх, пока одно осталось массировать полувставший член через трусы.

Гарри простонал и выгнулся под поглаживаниями мягких и тёплых щупалец. Они скользили и оставляли влажные следы на коже. Приятный аромат становился только сильнее. Одно из тентаклей поднялось на уровень глаз и закачалось из стороны в сторону, как змея. Оно словно замерло в ожидании.

От дрожавшего куста отделилось ещё одно щупальце, и мягко обхватив левую ногу, плавно задвигались, вырисовывая незамысловатые узоры. Конечности, державшие руки, нежно заскользили, поднимаясь, слегка массируя сгибы локтей и направляясь выше к подмышкам, размазывая ароматную слизь и подразнивая нежную кожу. Гарри засмеялся, несколько раз дёрнувшись от щекочущих прикосновений. Щупальца двинулись от лодыжек вверх, плотнее обхватывая ноги и раздвигая их.

Ещё одно щупальце поползло наверх, оставляя влажные следы. Гарри застонал громче, поворачивая голову в бок и приоткрывая мутные глаза. Тентакль забрался под футболку, обводя накаченный живот, и поднимаясь выше к груди, останавливаясь на ней. Гарри что-то забормотал под нос, но его шёпот перекрывали хлюпающие звуки двигающихся щупалец.

Он со вздохом повернул голову и, прикрыв глаза, посмотрел на покачивающееся щупальце. Оно медленно приблизилось вплотную и нежно коснулось подбородка, оставляя влажный след, а затем неуверенно дотронулось до нижней губы, словно прося разрешения. Гарри сглотнул, громко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Через пару секунд облизал сухие губы, и щупальце прикоснулось к губам, принимая приглашение. Оно двинулось вперёд, заполняя рот, а Гарри задышал через нос, стараясь успокоиться. После он облизал щупальце, причмокивая и примеряясь.

Тентакль провёл вдоль резинки, легонько погладил член, выглядывающий из-под неё. Трусы промокли насквозь не только от слизи щупалец. Одно из щупалец оторвалось от поглаживания члена, и поднялось вверх. Два щупальца объединились, обхватили футболку и разорвали её. Остатки сырой тряпки упали на такой же влажный ковёр. Одно из щупалец начало гладить затвердевшие и покрасневшие соски, обмазывая и их слизью тоже, в то время как другое щупальце вернулось к трусам и потянуло за резинку вниз. Когда член был освобождён от плена ткани, Гарри протяжно и негромко застонал. Щупальце плотно обвило твёрдый член, обильно смазывая его слизью. Тентакль погладил кончиком уретру, а после заскользил ниже и пощекотал яички.

Гарри захныкал. Его затрясло от ощущений, когда все щупальца задвигались быстрее и в одном темпе. Ещё несколько тентаклей просто водили по телу, иногда останавливаясь и поглаживая, словно знали эрогенные места.  
Щупальца медленно уложили стонавшего и дрожащего Гарри на мягкий влажный ковёр, не прекращая гладить его. Развели ноги, сгибая их в коленях и одно из щупалец сначала погладило ягодицы, нежно проводя между ними, и затем начало кружить у входа, обильно выделяя слизь, которой уже было так много, что она стекала струйками, скапливаясь лужицами под разгоряченным телом. Вдруг все щупальца на миг остановились, и Гарри недовольно простонал, прикусывая тентакль во рту. Пряный аромат стал гуще. Поттер недовольно прорычал и все щупальца задвигались в едином ритме. Гарри протяжно захныкал, выгибаясь в спине и подставляясь под умелые движения. Щупальце с силой надавило на колечко мышц и резко вошло. Обильно смазывая, оно аккуратно задвигалась взад-вперёд, умело меняя угол. А когда он вскрикнул сильнее, движения стали только увереннее.

Вскоре Гарри с громким всхлипом кончил, расслабленно растекаясь. Щупальце впитало в себя всю сперму, плотнее обхватывая не опавший член, и продолжило ритмично скользить. Остальные тоже не останавливались и резко двигались, вырывая громкие хриплые стоны удовольствия.  
К щупальцу в заднице добавился ещё один, но он был тоньше, чем первый. Они сплелись вместе, не прекращая ритмичных движений.

Вскоре щупальца перестали двигаться в едином ритме, и заскользили в разнобой. Тентакль выскользнул изо рта и спустился, оставляя следы из слюны и слизи, провел по шее, остановившись на бьющейся жилке, и замедлился, словно прислушиваясь.

Гарри хрипел сорванным голосом, дёргаясь от каждого проникновения и дрожа от удовольствия. Щупальца ускорялись или замедливались, не давая кончить, словно испытывая его.

Наконец щупальца задвигались резче, быстрее. Гарри зашипел и бурно кончил, теряя сознание. Щупальце снова выпило всё до капли.

Медленно и неохотно они оторвались от тела и стали тянуться к дрожавшему растению. Когда последнее щупальце вернулось, то куст полностью покрылся зелёным светом, а чёрный горшок затрещал и развалился. Из развалившейся земли появилось множество отростков. Они поползли в сторону усталого Гарри, но с остановились и словно по приказу вернулись обратно.

Собравшись в большой шар, куст затрясся и распался на мелкие кусочки, которые потом оказались обрывками чёрной мантии. Под ними обнаружился голый мужчина, весь покрытый зелёной слизью.  
Северус тяжело дышал, из крупного носа текла струйка крови, а чёрные волосы на лбу слиплись от пота. Он поднял дрожащую руку и вытер кровь, а после медленно дополз до спавшего Гарри и безмолвными чарами призвал плед.

***  
Очнувшись ото сна, Гарри громко вздохнул и повернулся. Устало улыбаясь, он провёл рукой по слипшимся волосам, недовольно поморщившись.

— Твои эксперименты сведут меня с ума, — хрипло прошептал Гарри.

— Прости, — пробормотал Северус, не открывая глаз.

— Что произошло на этот раз? — по-мальчишески усмехнулся он, — Не то, чтобы мне не понравилось…

— Вместо обычного порошка призрачного дерева, мне прислали порошок от тентаклевидного кустарника, — скривился Северус. — Не скоро я ещё исполняю твой приказ, господин старший аврор.

— О, всё-таки решился? Зелье невидимости нам бы пригодилось, — кивнул Гарри и положил голову на плечо Северуса. — Но может потом? Ты вымотал меня. Давно так не развлекались. Главе лаборатории всё некогда.

— Много работы, как и у тебя, впрочем, — вздохнул Северус и поцеловал в макушку Гарри. После вытер пледом влажные губы. — Спи.

— А рецепт зелья записал? — в полудрёме прошептал Гарри.

— Обижаешь, — фыркнул Северус и прикрыл глаза. — Обязательно повторим.


End file.
